Akita
Akita (also called Red by Lloyd and Dia by Twilight Sparkle) is a Formling who lives in the Never-Realm. She has the ability to morph between the form of a three-tailed wolf and a human. She is voiced by Tabitha St. Germain, Madeline Merlo as her younger form and Arielle Tuliao as her singing voice. Depictions in the Series Past Akita and her brother, Kataru, were younglings and had not found their animal form. Akita thinks she will not find her animal form, but her brother believes she will find her form. One day, they met three girls who are also Formlings, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk. They saw that they couldn’t find their animal form. The quintet were raced out of the village, as they now become friends. However, when going to the Great Lake, Akita, Kataru, Adagio, Aria and Sonata were attacked by a hippocampus, until she managed to obtains her mythical animal form, a siren. Aria and Sonata follows the lead with Adagio and also gained their animal forms as well. This leads an encouragement for Akita to find the animal form. Soon after, a wolf appears and runs away from her. Nevertheless, she is able to chase it down and obtains her animal form, a wolf. When Akita and Kataru returned to the village, they saw the Formlings are creating conflicts, as the negative energy cause them to increase the appetite to the three sirens. In fact, Vex and the Ice Emperor team the girls to stop the Formlings and unfortunately froze by the Ice Dragon. Akita is terrified to see her entire family frozen solid and weeps on her loss, while her brother was sent to the castle where he was imprisoned. March of the Oni The Fate of Lloyd TBA Rainbow Roadtrip The Northern Light of Friendship Before the Ninja and the Mane Five enter the Never-Realm, Akita gives a brief history of the Ice Emperor and his takeover of the Never-Realm; however, she believes someone will stand up against his evil reign. The Never-Ending Snowflakes When the Ninja and the Mane Five left to find out the cause of the snow, Lloyd, Zane, Twilight and Snowblossom, get ambushed by some wolves, but Akita, in her wolf form, saves them, and they reward her with his food before leaving. She meets up with them and the rest of the Ninja and the Mane Five regarding about dark snowflakes while Snowblossom finally repairs the Land Bounty. She joins the Ninja to restore the core of the Snowflake. Young DREAMER As the Ninja are trying to make Yukiko fall asleep, she, Twilight and Snowblossom are under attack by the eagle. They managed to hide in the Cave where they discover the mech and a message by Fluttershy and Princess Luna. If We Had Rainbow Wings She discovers the Rainbow Generator can bond into objects depending on the seven colors of the rainbow. Akita and Snowblossom have a talk with Mayor Sunny Skies about how the rainbow festival is important, while finding the exact magic that caused Hope Hollow's color to vanish, so does the other parts of the two realms, caused by Zane. When Twilight, Lloyd and Zane show up, Petunia shows them photos of the last Rainbow Festival, showing the town losing its color when the Rainbow Generator is activated. Nearly when the Ninja are performing Shine Like Rainbows, Akita joins in to sing. One Small Caring Akita falls sick after drinking hot chocolate with expired marshmallows that Snowblossom made, as part of Vex's plan to make her feel more sick. Lloyd was worried that the ally will be weakened, meaning that the Ice Samurai and Boreal to freeze the Ice Fishers, the Great Lake Elders and the Yuhidae ponies. In order to get her strength back, the Ninja shrunk down themselves and the Land Bounty, so they can enter inside Akita, enraging the Dazzlings to follow the Ninja what they are doing. The Ninja tried to cure her when they saw the Black Amoeba, which is the major cause for Akita to have food poisoning. They eventually defeat it by Jay's Forbidden power, which banished the Dazzlings back to the Castle of Ice. In the end, the Ninja and the microbes spent time relaxing, causing Akita to sleep happily. After Akita got cured, she brings the diary to talk about her life as a Formling, while the Mane Five and Snowblossom introduce Krag, as a friend. Gearing Up! TBA The Secret of Friendship TBA Return to Seaquestria TBA Shine Like Rainbows TBA Harmony and Hope TBA Awakenings TBA Appearance In her wolf form, she has 3 legs and looks like a regular essenced wolf. When she is a human, she has a cape and has a wolf hat. Personality Like Snowblossom, Akita was worried about her life in the Never-Realm, when the Ice Emperor froze most of her people. She is a kind helper and become allies, learning more about Friendship. She has her own secret diary as stated in "One Small Caring", as she always write "Dear Master Wu...". Inside Akita's body Main article: Intestinal Micro-Realm Relationships Kataru Kataru is Akita’s brother. She is saddened when she lost him after freezing the entire village. She was then reunited with him after Lloyd, Zane and Grimfax free him. Princess Snowblossom Akita is Snowblossom’s companion. She sometimes called her as a sister, but not biologically close together each kind. Lloyd Akita is one of Lloyd’s close friends. It is unknown she is her future love interest, at that time Harumi died in the events of "Saving Faith". Colten Colten is Akita’s son and dreams to be a Ninja like Lloyd. Chika Chika is Akita’s daughter and a formling, which she founds her animal form, a six-tailed fox. Twilight Sparkle Akita is also Twilight’s guide, and impressive by her magic. She also remembers that she is the Princess of Friendship in Equestria, as Twilight teaches her about friendship. Zane Akita also cares about Zane, who reluctantly knows about being kind. Rivalry The Dazzlings She is the biggest target from the sirens, as they worked with the Ice Emperor to stop the Ninja and the Mane Six. In "One Small Caring", they let Akita to be weakened to fight the Blizzard Samurai, until Jay managed to save her by destroying the black amoeba inside her, thus banishing them back to the Castle of Ice. In "Gearing Up!", she remembers the time how she met The Dazzlings and makes her inspiration to find an animal form, after they found a form, which is a siren. However, this turn out that she creates disharmony among other Formlings, with Vex and the Ice Emperor, causing to freeze the entire people. Akita reveals her true colors that The Dazzlings as she seeks revenge for the Formlings. Powers and Abilities *'Shapeshifting': She has an ability to transform into a wolf and back to human. *'Vocal Power': She has the powerful singing voice, as she howl when she was a wolf. Appearances LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship Season 10: March of the Oni *165. "The Fate of Lloyd" Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip *183. "The Northern Light of Friendship" (voice) *185. "The Never-Ending Snowflakes" *186. "Young DREAMER" *187. "If We Had Rainbow Wings" *189. "One Small Caring" *190. "Gearing Up!" *191. "The Secret of Friendship" *192. "Return to Seaquestria" *193. "Shine Like Rainbows" *194. "Harmony and Hope" *195. "Awakenings" Trivia *Her name originates from a Japanese breed of dogs, which is also a prefecture in Japan. *Her appearance, in both human and wolf form, resembles the character, Amaterasu, in the video game, Ōkami. It's unknown if this was intentional or not. *It is quite possible based on Ninjago's frequent use of Asian mythology and Akita's unique attributes that she is a Yōkai, as there are many Yōkai who shapeshift into animals with unusual traits. **A similar example is the Kitsune, a nine-tailed fox and shapeshifter, similar to Akita being a three-tailed wolf. *It's unknown if she's the last of the Formlings, as she mentioned that the Ice Emperor destroyed her people. However, it’s not true as of "The Secret of Friendship", as Kataru is also another Formling who is later to be a prisoner. *She is one of the five characters in another realm who came to Ninjago and Equestria, the first four were Sunset Shimmer, Faith, Kataru and Grimfax. *It is confirmed that she and her brother are twins in the official description of "Gearing Up!" This may have been why their Choosing Ceremony was on the same day, as they are the same age. *During "The Secret of Friendship" and “Awakenings”, Kataru calls her little sister revealing that she is the younger twin. *Like Sunset Shimmer, she also shares some findings about Friendship in her diary. *She might have had hidden her feelings for Lloyd as she kissed him on his cheek in "The Secret of Friendship" before joining the Ninja to go Ninjago and "Awakenings" when she accepts the marriage proposal. **She was also the second person to kiss him on his cheek, the first being Harumi. *She and Lloyd are the second couples to have a Yin-Yang Promise, after Jay and Nya in "The Ending of the End: Endings". *Akita is the second character that Arielle Tuliao provides her singing voice, the first being is Scootaloo. **Originally, Kazumi Evans is going to cast her singing voice for Akita, but it was later changed to Arielle Tuliao due to much fitting voice, matching her speaking voice. ***Kazumi Evans also provides the singing voice for Princess Luna but Aloma Steele takes over her singing role, as of "A Christmas Tail". **On her tweet, Arielle Tuliao also love playing Granblue Fantasy, which is what Sam Vincent and Tabitha St. Germain played for. Eventually, they all battled each other until Tuliao won, implicating that she will be a singer for Akita. *Aside from the Ninja, Akita can go to various Micro Realms, due to her pendent. However, the Snowflake Micro-Realm and the Flower Micro-Realm are the only two Micro Realms she visited. *Akita is one of the few characters in Rainbow Roadtrip who appear in Season 10: March of the Oni, as she appears in "The Fate of Lloyd".